The Darkest Night
by Creeper Magnet
Summary: SasuSaku. Sakura suddenly has a strange urge to go to the Uchiha district. Upon entering Sasuke's house, she is faced with the memories of her beloved teammate and is in for a huge surprise.


A/N: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from it.

A/N: If you aren't familiar with episode 109 some of this story may not make sense

The Darkest Night

It was the darkest night since he had left. It was the middle of July, but for some reason a chill still lingered in the air. It had been 2 years. Two years since he had left- two years since he had abandoned her. Somehow, tonight reminded her of that night.

As she walked down the deserted streets, a storm of thoughts ran through her mind. What if he never comes back? What if he didn't want to? His fateful last words lingered in her mind. _Sakura… Thank you…_

Tonight, she felt a strange urge, one she had never had before. Tonight, she was going to the Uchiha district, for the first and probably last time. Her footsteps slowed as she got closer and closer to her destination. Could she really do this? Could she really face the up well of memories it would bring? She wasn't sure, but her feet kept moving, one step at a time.

When she arrived at the gate of the Uchiha district, a strange but warm chill ran up her spine. Her body acted on instinct; she hurriedly jumped the gate that had been closed for years for her body was filled with a sense of anticipation. However, that soon changed as her feet hit the ground on the other side of the fence. The memories, they all came flooding back more quickly than she could have ever imagined. She shook her had as she tried to push them from her mind. She couldn't face them, at least not yet.

She slowly walked around the district, breathing in all the details of her beloved teammate's childhood home. She suddenly found herself stopped in front of a door. This was his house- she could feel it. Sighing heavily, Sakura stood in front of the door realizing that she wouldn't be able to fight the memories from coming back now. With that realization, she slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

She wandered around the abandoned house until an eerie feeling struck her. She looked down only to realize where she was. _So this is the room, huh?_ She thought to herself. Stains of blood were still on the floor. This was where his brother murdered his mother and father only to leave his younger brother, her teammate alive to deal with the pain and agony. She was suddenly incensed with rage. _He would have never left if it wasn't for this. _She slammed her fist in the wall trying to control her anger. At this moment, she was sure that she hated his brother just as much as he did. She quickly left the room still shaking in rage. _He would have never left._

She continued through the house. With every turn, more memories would come to mind. It was hard for her. Everything she had tried to forget was so easily brought back just being here. It wasn't fair to her. He left. He left _her_. Why then was she forced to bear the scars left within her? Because she loved him, she still did. There hadn't been a day that she didn't think about him. Some days she would imagine him returning to her. She would so clearly imagine him declaring his love for her in a single kiss, saying that this whole time he was away that she was the only thing that he had thought about and that even though he had left, his heart had remained with her and only her. She shook her head as she once again tried to push this idea out of her head. After all, it was only her imagination.

She finally reached his room. She entered unafraid of the pain it would bring her. She gradually walked over to the window and looked out. It sure was a dark night. She looked down on the table underneath the window.

There it was. The picture. The sight of that picture seemed to twist at her heart. A tear gradually fell down her soft cheek. The picture lay on the desk face down to hide the people and memories associated with it. He really had cut all his emotional ties didn't he? They would never be Team 7 again. She let out a small chuckle despite the solemn tear running down her face. Those memories were some of the fondest that she had. She was happy then, and she thought he was too. Sakura picked the picture up and returned it to an upright position on the desk. Just because he wanted to forget those memories didn't mean that she had to. She truly cherished every moment spent with him, and she was tired of trying to forget.

She flopped down on his bed. _It is just like I always imagined it,_ she thought, _only he isn't here in it beside me. _She suddenly noticed a video tape in the VCR of his television. She was curious. She wondered what it could be that the tape was of. She pushed the tape in as she turned on the television. There, right before her eyes, was the image of the 13 year old boy that had left her two years ago, just as she remembered. Startled, she took a step back and sat on the edge of the bed.

_"Sakura," he smiled, "I never really wanted to leave you. I know you probably feel like I abandoned you, and I can't say that I blame you if you hate me. Before leaving, I had to find another way to say goodbye. I couldn't just leave you on that bench. Thank you. Thank you for everything you ever have felt for me. I promise I won't forget you. You may think that you never touched my cold heart, but you're wrong. Naruto and Rock Lee aren't the only ones who had a crush on you. And even if I never said it, I love you, Sakura, always have and always will…"_

She couldn't believe it. All the tears she had been holding back, all the feelings she didn't want to admit, everything just spilled out.

"I love you too. I always will…no matter what!" Sakura screamed with tears running down her face. _Why?! Why now?!_ She thought as she slammed her fists against the screen over and over.

"I was wondering when you would find this."

The world stopped just for that moment when Sakura turned around to see the boy that had stolen her heart and left for 2 years.

"Sasuke-kun" She whispered while even more tears came flooding from her pair green eyes.

Sasuke swiftly moved towards her and embraced her while running he hands through her short pink hair.

"After all these years…" Sakura whispered into his chest.

"You're still annoying." Sasuke said cutting her off and sealed it with a kiss.

It wasn't how she had pictured it, but he was finally there with her on the darkest night.


End file.
